vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arale Norimaki
|-|Dragon Ball Super= |-|Dr. Slump= |-|Ultraman= |-|Adult= |-|Super Saiyan-esque= Summary Arale Norimaki (則巻アラレ, Norimaki Arare) is a robot built by Senbei Norimaki that looks like a little girl. She is known for her naivety, energetic personality, lack of common sense, and amazingly unbelievable strength. Among her strength she can use abilities that range from the terrain splitting Chikyūwari (Earth Chop) to the beam-like Nchahou (N'cha Cannon). She is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei Norimaki's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is just a normal human girl. It seems to work, despite her superhuman athletic ability. She has long, bluish-purple hair in the original manga and anime series, but has dark-brown hair in the 1997 Dr. Slump anime. Like the name of the other major characters (senbei), Arale is a pun on the name for a bite-sized rice cracker (arare) and with the family name ("Norimaki Arare") it refers to a sort of arare wrapped with nori seaweed. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C. Unknown via Doc's Tech Copy Machine | 3-A Name: Arale Norimaki (Often refer as "Arale-chan" by fans) Origin: Dr. Slump (Made a few appearance in Dragon Ball) Gender: Genderless (Regarded as Female) Age: Physically 8, presumably 13 mentally Classification: Android/Ultimate Creation of Senbei Norimaki, Student, Mayor of Penguin Village Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness/Breaking, Super Vision, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (In Dragon Ball Super. Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Statistics Amplification (Can multiply the power of her N'chan Cannon a 100-fold), Body Control, Flight with Jetpack, Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze others by sewing their shadow in place), Transmutation (Can turn others into small insect versions of themselves), Transformation (Can go Super Saiyan and increase her power), Self Age Manipulation (Can alter her own age), BFR, Possible Resistance to Power Nullification, Can see ghosts and interact with intangible beings Attack Potency: Star level (Punctured the Sun). Unknown via Doc's Copy Machine | Universe level (Despite not taking anything serious at all, she fought on par with post Future Trunks Arc Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and was considered incredibly strong by both him and Vegeta) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Went to Saturn within a few seconds, ran across the world multiple times in seconds, flew to the moon and back by farting, etc) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Knocked a giant meteor away with her physical force, and it turned out to be the moon. She also jumped and caused the Earth to smash into Venus) | Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class (Casually cracks the Earth and the Sun multiple of times. Punched a guy to another planet. Cracked the moon with a casual jab, Destroyed the moon with a rock) | Universal Durability: Star level (Cracked the sun and survived) | Universe level (Survived a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku with no damage) Stamina: Limitless, due to being a Robot. Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with her abilities. Unknown with Doc´s Tech Copy Machine. | Standard melee range. Universal with her abilities. Standard Equipment: Poop on a stick, transformation watch, Doc's tech copy machine Intelligence: Genius (Able to solve genius level math questions with ease), but she is very naive and lacks common sense most of the time Weaknesses: If her battery is low she can shut down, using N'cha Cannon can drain her energy supply. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Earth-Splitter: Arale punches the ground beneath her, causing the planet to split in half. * Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon: A "technique" that Arale uses several times as a prank on Senbei. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and fires it at her target, usually wearing a kunoichi outfit while doing so. * Woohoo!: Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. * Kiiin!: Arale runs at extreme speeds of up to 500 miles per hour while shouting 'kiiin', onomatopoeic for the sound of a speeding airplane. ** Mach Move: An aerial variation of Kiiin! where Arale flies off to increase her speed. * Arale Kick: Arale runs after her target and does a dropkick. * Headbutt: Arale lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. * Playing Pro-Wrestling: A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam fired by the Gatchans. With no effort at all with this attack she tossed General Blue to the deserts. ** Arale Kick: Arale runs after her target and does a dropkick. ** Headbutt: Arale lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. * N'cha Cannon: Arale's secret weapon. N'cha cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, "N'cha!" (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. ** 100x N'cha Cannon: A much more powerful N'cha Cannon prepared by Arale in Dragon Ball Super, however she did not get the chance to use the attack as she was interrupted by Whis and Beerus's arrival. * Ncha!: Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, "N'cha!" Ncha! * Feminine Allure: Described under her talents in the Dr. Slump Ho-yo-yo Resume extra. She comically refers to having it all the time. * Hikou: The ability to fly without the use of ki used by Androids. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy attack. * Poop Toss: A technique was Arale pulls out some Poop on a stick and flings it at the opponent with the chance of inflicting Shock status. * Pure Heart: As Arale is a pure-hearted she is able to ride Goku's Flying Nimbus and is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. * Home Run: Knockback boost which increases how far knockbacked opponents fly. * Transformation: A "technique" that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego", Ultra-Man. She demonstrates this ability by turning on a flashlight and saying "Ultra-Man! Schwaaa!" before changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit, and then repeating "Schwaaa!" Key: Dr. Slump | Dragon Ball Super Gallery File:Adult-Arale.jpg File:Arale adult.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Astro Boy (Tezuka-Verse) Astro's Profile (Omega Factor Astro and Doc's Tech Copy Machine was restricted, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Age Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3